


一个大学士的日记

by ShirleyBadtemper



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg, Stillbirth
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirleyBadtemper/pseuds/ShirleyBadtemper
Summary: 一个君临大学士在王储出生时写的日记（base on 乔秋秋太太的世界观，inspired by 英国的产科三重悲剧）
Relationships: Oberyn Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen
Kudos: 4





	一个大学士的日记

**Author's Note:**

> base on 乔秋秋太太性转花木兰的世界观，inspired by 英国的产科三重悲剧

10月3日  
......  
我们年轻的王子妃，多恩的奥伯伦公主即将临盆，我被请来为他接生并照顾他的起居。说实话，尽管我的医术闻名整个维斯特洛大陆，我此前并没有给像他一样的人接生过。哈，所谓的洛伊拿人，来自大陆最南部的种族，拥有三种性别，而非两种，一些被称为欧米伽的特殊的男性也可以受孕。而奥伯伦公主则是其中之一。  
......  
10月15日  
......  
在拜见过国王和王后后，我怀着几分激动和忐忑去拜见了公主。这个因代替姐姐出嫁而闻名的男孩看起来和维斯特洛其他男人别无二致，短至后颈的头发乱翘着，露出剑眉深目的锐利五官。我到达的时候，他正歪坐在桌边在和女伴侍女们谈笑，戴着戒指的手搭在高耸的肚皮上，肿胀的厉害的脚踝搭在一个有着紫色双眸的女孩的膝头，被她握在手里。他看见我走进来，并没有停止谈笑，只是从半挑的眼睑下睨了我一眼，似笑非笑，随口含住侍女递到嘴边的葡萄，用臼齿咬的皮肉崩裂。“公主殿下”我出声提醒道。女孩们的笑声一瞬间消失了，他无趣地摇了摇头，收回小腿，坐直身体，向身边的侍女伸出手，长着黑色卷发的侍女了然地走到他身边，扶住他的腰，公主手撑住高背椅的扶手，慢慢地站了起来，趿拉这软靴走到我面前，用深邃如永夜般的眼睛死死地盯着我，好半晌才越过我，走向他的卧房。

在公主与我错身离开时，我注意到即使有着宽松的亚麻袍子的遮挡，他的肚子还是大的吓人。没有听说公主怀有双胎啊……我暗忖。我回忆起之前大学士们他的检查的记录，还有一些大学士含糊其辞的话语，“身体十分康健，几乎没有孕期反应，食欲旺盛，因此胎儿略重，采取了节食和服用轻泻药的疗法，但是作用不大......” 我看着他的身影逐渐隐入重重帷幕，与男性无异的狭窄骨盆，过大的胎儿，我有些心慌。  
......  
10月20日  
根据记录，距离上一次公主来月事已经有整整十个月了，可还是没有要生产的迹象。按照惯例，奥伯伦公主在雷加王子的陪同下，观看了一场鞭刑，一个囚犯甚至被打的鲜血淋漓地断了气。 我能看出来，这使公主十分不快，纵使在君临的传闻中，他是个因杀戮而欢呼的嗜血的怪物，他依然全程冷着脸，气恼和屈辱在他眉间刻下深深的一道。直到行刑结束，公主还是没有发动的迹象，国王嘲讽道，如果两周内他没有生下孩子，下一个被鞭笞的就是他了。这无疑是给多恩公主高涨的怒火浇下了一桶热油，公主不顾雷加王子的劝阻，带着女伴拂袖而去。我有些可怜这个远离家乡来到红堡的男孩，可是我不得不承认，分娩必须在两周内发生，如果两周内他还没有发动，我将建议他喝催产药。  
......  
11月3日  
又是一周即将过去，这已经是公主怀孕的第四十二周了，我在与其他大学士相商后，向蕾拉王后和雷加王子提议以药效强烈的药物给公主催产。王后果决地同意了，王子似乎想提出拒绝，但是犹豫了一下后也同意了。一刻钟后，我端着一碗药汤进入了将被用作产房的公主的卧房，公主半躺在床上，几乎赤裸着身体，只在肩上披着一条绣着太阳与长矛的黑底的丝绸，半阖着眼，手指摩挲着胸前的金锁，他那个紫色眼眸的女伴看起来出离的冷漠和疏离，我虽然有些疑惑，还是按照王后的命令奉上药汤。公主凝视着深色的药汤，有一瞬间，他似乎想掀翻这碗药，可还是抬起碗一饮而尽。我将空碗递给一旁等候的侍女，她离开后显然是和王后说了什么，因为不过是片刻卧房外就传来了教会向圣母祈祷的吟诵声。我站在公主床边观察着，一开始，他还仿佛如常般地在翻阅一本诗歌集，若非是偶尔翻阅书页时几不可见的停顿，咬牙时下颚线的紧绷，几乎看不出来他在经历产痛。过了几个小时，他似乎终于无法再读下去，合起诗集，放到一旁，双臂撑在床上，微微向上挺起沉重的腰腹，难耐地吐出一口气，时不时抬起手在肚子底下来回摩挲，额头上覆盖了一层细密的冷汗，往日的倨傲出现了裂痕，显得有些脆弱和狼狈。我在他疼痛的间隙为他做了检查，在开始分娩数小时后，他的宫口才开了三指。负责接生的产婆为了使胎儿尽快入盆，在腹顶按压着，向下推挤着胎儿，公主疼的浑身打颤，一把抓住产婆的手，把产婆吓了一跳，战战兢兢地向他请罪。

我建议公主坐上产凳，因为这样会加快他的产程，公主同意了。他在坐上产凳的一瞬间就忍不住从牙关里泻出一丝带着哽咽的呻吟，裸露的肚子剧烈地收缩着，显然这一次阵痛更加猛烈。公主五指死死攥住身旁的高背椅扶手，挣扎着几乎要从产凳上跳起，长长的脖颈向后仰起，双眸紧闭，不知是汗水还是泪水顺着脸颊流下，透明的淡黄色的羊水沿着腿根淋漓而出。阵痛平息后，公主眼神涣散地靠在椅背上，胸口剧烈地起伏，好半天才平复自己的呼吸。

在公主羊水破了以后，另一个大学士接替了我的工作，让我得以稍事歇息，房间离产房不远，偶尔可以听见公主压抑的痛吟和抽噎。尽管疲惫，对公主缓慢产程的忧虑让我难以入眠，过了好久我才迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。我是被公主卧室传来的争吵声吵醒的，我推开门，迎面撞上匆匆赶来的侍女，我们一起回到公主的卧房，男孩黑色的短发被汗水湿透，贴在他的额头上，他咒骂着产凳的坚硬，“这简直是受刑，”他说，挣扎着想要从产凳上下来回到床上去，剧烈的持续不断的阵痛已经使他难以坐住。王后的女官严厉地制止了他，并表示这是君临的规定，孩子必须在产凳上出生，这引起了公主女伴的愤怒。我提议，也许可以用坐在另一人大腿上的方式来代替坚硬的产凳。女官沉吟片刻后，离开了卧房去请示王后，王后同意了。

他的女伴则在征求王后同意后，脱掉了华服，爬上了床，分开两腿。公主在侍女的搀扶下慢慢做在女伴的腿间，将小麦色的腿架在女伴的腿上。我趁机检查了一下公主身下的穴口，穴口微微张阖着，时不时随着宫缩吐出一口混着血丝的羊水。尽管公主破水后宫口扩张的速度加快了，还是依然不足以让婴儿进入产道  
......  
11月4日  
......  
焦急地等在门外的雷加王子把我叫出了产房询问了公主生产的进程，隔着帷幕飘来的越来越高昂惨烈的呻吟让他怔忡了一下，接着就匆忙离去了。教会的唱诗班再次聚集在产房外。我转身回到产房，公主的宫口已经全开，一天的折磨已经让他脸色惨白，情不自禁地发着抖。一个侍女用黑玉碗端来了一些补充体力的汤水，喂给公主。身后的女伴把油膏仔细地涂在他肿胀的腹底和腿根以缓解他的痛苦，可惜看起来作用不大。公主看见我进入产房，微微坐起身，企图看起来体面一点。我能看出来他的肚子已经下坠到腿间，我告诉他，胎儿已经进入了产道可以开始用力了，我相信小王储马上就要出生了。  
......  
公主的羊水已经流光了，隔着肚皮几乎能看出里面蜷缩的孩子形状，隆起的肚子因为反复用力地摁压已经附上一片红痕。他的嗓子经过长时间的哭喊抽噎已经哑了，下唇布满咬痕，会阴被胎头顶的高凸起，微睁着眼睛，似乎已经到了力竭的边缘。国王暗中使人告诉我，如果我没能保证王储的健康，他会把我绞死。  
......  
该死，该死，公主下体流出了绿色的粘液，小王子恐怕有危险，我该怎么办？  
......  
11月5日  
......  
公主已经娩出小半个胎头，只是孩子个头太大，死死的卡在出口。公主被穴口巨大的憋坠和灼烧感逼疯，“把这个东西从我肚子里拖出来！”他哀求道，“把我肚子划开！我要死了！”王子让侍女传话安慰他，可是公主只是疯狂地摇着头，想要摆脱这种痛苦却不得其法。我只能让一个手小的产婆把手涂满油膏，用手指润滑拓宽产道。鲜血随着手指的进入从穴口打湿了床单，撕裂的剧痛让公主忍不住发出惨叫。产婆轻柔地握着小王子的头，慢慢地拖拽，公主发出一声绵长的呻吟，脱力歪倒在身后女伴的肩上。

小王子被放在白色的布巾上。那确实是个壮硕的小王子，可是他浑身青紫，身体冰冷，不曾发出一声哭声。他早就夭折在漫长的分娩中了。公主绝望地躺在床上，皱着眉头呜咽，流着泪不停地向他的女官喃喃倾诉着什么，我安慰他说他身体很健康，肯定还会有孩子的，他只是疲惫地闭上眼睛。侍女端来罂粟花奶，喂他喝下，他很快就睡着了。我把王储夭折的消息告诉在门外等待的三人，国王似乎是想大发雷霆，却只咒骂了一声没用的多恩人，王后则立刻捂着嘴呜呜哭了起来，在侍女们劝慰了好久才终于停止。雷加王子虽然一脸疲惫忧郁，但是依旧向我表达了感谢，我忍不住告诉他国王的威胁，并为我的生命感到担忧，他脸上闪过一丝黯然，向我保证一定不会责罚我，我向他提出休息一下的建议，他点点头，没说话。

我疲惫不堪地回到我的寝室，长长地吁了一口气。我感到有些轻松，虽然没能挽救了王储的生命，但是我已经得到了王子的承诺。没了负担的我马上陷入了黑甜的梦想，没睡了一会就被公主的侍女吵醒，我急匆匆披上外跑，赶往公主的卧房，只见他惨白着脸，双眼紧闭，血却像沙子一样从他两腿间源源不断地涌出，把床单染的透红。我急忙给他灌下止血的药汤，可是还是无力回天。在分娩开始三天后，公主离开了人世。

1月3日  
......  
七神在上，我已经听到消息，国王将用野火将我审判，陌客的脚步已经逼近，我的生命即将结束。  
......


End file.
